The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Lime Ruffles’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Lime Ruffles’ originated from a planned cross between Heuchera K587-2, a proprietary unreleased plant, as the seed parent, and Heuchera ‘Marmalade’, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,945) as the pollen parent. Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera K587-2, the new cultivar has lime rather than purple to blue green foliage and white rather than pink flowers. Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera ‘Marmalade’, the new cultivar has leaves that are larger and lime with a veil rather than amber, and has white flowers rather than green white.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Lime Marmalade’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,861), the new cultivar has a rounder habit, larger leaves that are veiled rather than unveiled and larger flowers that are white rather than green white.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Lime Rickey’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,210), the new cultivar has larger leaves which are veiled, a larger, rounder habit and larger flowers.
This new Heuchera is distinguished by:                1. large, veiled, ruffled, lime green leaves,        2. medium plant size,        3. showy white flowers in late summer, and        4. good vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.